Amazy Dayzee
|location = Flower Fields/Twilight Trail/Pit of 100 Trials (92-94/96-98)/Gap of Crag/Flipside Pit of 100 Trials (58) /Castle Bleck Foyer|hp = PM and TTYD: 20 SPM: 30|ap = PM and TTYD: 20 SPM: 10|df = PM and TTYD: 1 SPM: 0|wn = None|wp = N/A|tattle = See Tattle Section|card = 061}}Amazy Dayzees are a yellow, glittery version of a Crazee Dayzee found in Flower Fields in Paper Mario, as well as Twilight Trail and the Pit of 100 Trials in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike normal Crazee Dayzees, Amazy Dayzees run whenever they get the chance and have an attack power of 20, which is powerful enough to defeat Mario and his partners in a single attack should the Amazee Dayzee stay and fight. Because their attack can also put you to sleep, even if Mario and company withstand the damage, it is often fatal, as Mario and his partners will then be helpless if they are asleep. Although they are very hard to defeat, an average Amazy Dayzee will net you a very large amount of Star Points for every one defeated. They also have a defense of one. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Amazy Dayzees appear in the south east section of Flower Fields on rare occasions, with a new chance to appear each time the main area is entered via the door in Toad Town. When in battle, a really good strategy against the Amazy Dayzee is to wear the badge "Dizzy Attack", which gives off the Dizzy status to it the moment you use your spin dash on enemies. With this you can effectively use an extra turn to get the kill and gain loads of experience. Any party member is recommended depending on the badge setup. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Thousand Year Door there are two locations they can be found in (Those being Twilight Trail and Pit of 100 Trials) depending on where you battle them. In Twilight Trail it's a lot harder to defeat them even with proper commands. Goombella's Multibonk is generally a good way to kill them in combination with a Power Lift boost. Though generally, it's risky too. It's best to wait until after Chapter 4 is completed and Art Attack is gained, as it will be enough to take them out. In the Pit of 100 Trials they come in groups with other powerful enemies on floors 90-100. But only a maximum of two will appear in this case. The player is recommended to use Supernova there. Searching the Twilight Trail for Amazy Dayzees is a good method for training, especially toward the end of the game, as they provide you with far more than the usual one Star Point. Super Paper Mario Amazy Dayzees appear once again in Super Paper Mario. In Chapter 8-2, Mimi, disguised as Merlee, asks Mario several questions on which enemies scare Mario the most. Amazee Dayzee can be chosen as an answer, and later will be found as one of the traps set up by Mimi. They are very fast and can flip dimensions at any moment they choose. They also are naturally found in Chapter 5-2 if Mario flips to 3-D in the area with a Yoshi statue, and can be seen inside the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. Also, they sometimes release Golden Leaves, which restore 1 HP and cure poison when the player defeats them. Also, in Super Paper Mario, a method to farm coins is by catching Amazy Dayzees and selling its cards, you will earn 300 coins for each card. Tattles ''Paper Mario: ''This is an Amazy Dayzee. Amazy Dayzees are so rare that they're also called the Legendary Crazee Dayzees. Max HP: 20, Attack Power: 20, Defense Power: 1 These guys almost always flee at their first chance. It would be nice to beat one, but be careful! Their attacks pack a powerful punch! ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: ''That's an Amazy Dayzee. This mystical Dayzee is like, the rarest thing ever. Max HP is 20, Attack is 20, and Defense is 1. Since it has such high HP and runs away really quickly, it's almost impossible to beat. Plus, its lullaby has massive Attack power, so if we're low on HP, we need to scram. You gotta think hard about whether to fight or bolt. ''Super Paper Mario: ''That's an Amazy Dayzee. They're very rare and elusive creatures... Max HP is 30 and Attack is 10. They are rarely seen. When they are spotted,they tend to run away quickly... Their songs are also very potent. Many consider them very challenging to hunt... Gallery ' Amazy_dayzee.png|Sprite from ''Paper Mario. 180px-PMTTYD Tattle Log - Amazy Dayzee.png|Bestiary photo. 50px-61 AmazyDayzeeCard.png|Catch Card photo. Amazy Dayzee.png|Amazy Dayzee from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. ''' Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Flower Fields Category:Twilight Town Category:Land of the Cragnons Category:Dayzees Category:Castle Bleck Category:Ground Enemies Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Enemies Who Can Deal Ailments